


Them Bubbles

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kwami Swap, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partying, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette knew Nino cared for the new kid Adrien Agreste like a bro or a BFF.. a BFF brother!(Cough)Anyways, she just never thought it would lead to an akumatization.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Them Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have new peeps bookmarking my series~ YAaaayyYYY
> 
> :3c Author happy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Urrggghhh" Marinette groaned and the kwami resting beside her slapped her cheek with his tail before floating up to stare at the phone. "Ow!"

"Your fault." Plagg yawned, zooming away from his holder and unlocking her-his phone.

> The kwami complained about being bored and wanting to choose his cheese choices so Marinette bought him a phone that reacts to electricity and not pressure. It will stay in her room for only Plagg to use. _Plagg should visit Tikki and the Guardian for their number owo._ It's also connected to Marinette's phone so every cheese request will be sent to the main and Marinette in turn sends him her updated schedule on when to receive the cheese.

"Wake up. Headphones texted you." Plagg lost it as soon as he saw it wasn't the cheese couriers, slumping on the shelf beside the cube nightlight. "Getting my hopes up..."

"Nino?" Marinette sat up, rubbing her eyes and combing her hair with her fingers. She eventually yawned, stretching her arms as she stood up from her bed. "What day is it today?"

"Friday." Plagg replied, flying up and deciding to flop on her head next. "That means it's cheese day!"

"I know. I know. After I buy my fabrics." Marinette pets her kwami on her head, heading downstairs to grab her phone on her chaise. Every Friday morning is a free day, if there isn't any make-up classes or school club activity in the afternoon then Marinette and Plagg head over to window shop fabrics and cheese. It's to get a feel of Paris in general, learning the landscapes and the- _Who are they kidding? They're living the life._

"Cheese is top priority~" Plagg whined. Marinette might be regretting her move to bringing Plagg to various cheese shops. _Nah. She likes Plagg and cheese isn't so bad when you're born in a bakery._

"I'll grab some cream cheese danish for you, okay bud?" Marinette read her classmate's text, eyes slowly widening.

"Make it three, you yarn-loving silk sniffer." Plagg muttered and Marinette went to her box of emergencies. Plagg crawled to stare down, blinking when Marinette pulled out a blue gift. "What's that for?"

"Nino said it's Adrien's birthday today and he doesn't want to be the only one giving him a gift." Marinette explained, looking at the gift she made in advance.

"Is that a crush I see~?" Plagg teased as he floated down to her shoulder. "Does Bread have a crush?"

"As if! (Marinette rolled her eyes.) This? This contains all of the gifts I made for everyone." Marinette stood up and closed her box. "All in here... Until we reach lycée."

...

"You need a life." Plagg remarked.

"I'm working on it." Marinette agreed.

"CHEESE LIFE!" Plagg screamed.

"Marinette!?" Sabine called from below and Marinette thwacked the snickering kwami. "Are you awake?!"

"YES MOM!" Marinette glared at the snickering kwami already zooming around her room.

"Your friend Alya called and she wants to see you at school!" Her mother ended.

"Coming Mom!" Marinette yelled back down, shimmying to remove her pants while Plagg floats off to grab her jacket. "Don't scream like that again."

"You love me!" Plagg stuck his tongue out and Marinette shook her head.

"That I do." Marinette admitted as she donned her signature pink pants. She could wear different clothes today, but then this was school.

> Students there are uhmm lightweights when it comes to memory. Marinette knows.. always confused by various students even though she's been in the school for four years and more. However, she made an experiment last year where she wore the same clothes (with little/subtle alterations) and hairstyle. The experiment worked? Everyone knew who Marinette was by the end of it and.... _It was a_ _terrible revelation but an insightful one nevertheless._

"Then cheese shop?" Plagg proposed.

"Then cheese shop." Marinette sighed, catching the jacket and wearing it.

* * *

Fully aware Adrien has Fencing in the morning every Friday, Marinette trudged to school with her wallet, purse, gift and dignity to meet her BFF in a rather early day... _It was not early. Who is Marinette kidding? She slept in. She always sleeps in every Friday because she can._ Alya is truly lucky she loves her. Hmm... Maybe after she meets up with Alya, she can drop Adrien's gift after lunch? It's perfect! Then she has to indulge Plagg of his cheese craving.

"Hey Al..?" Marinette greeted, slowly looking down at her classmate hiding behind the staircase. "Why are you acting shady?"

"Don't pun with me young lady." Alya reached up and tugged Marinette down with her, letting them listen to the guy's on the staircase.

"You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops." Nino spoke up and Marinette slowly looked at Alya.

"So...?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and Alya pinched her cheeks. "Hey."

"I don't have a gift for him." Alya confessed and Marinette blinked. "You know? Transfer student friendship. I have to give him a gift!"

"Then make something that makes him know it's you." Marinette shrugged and Alya stretched her cheeks. "Alll~"

"It's called _gathering information_!" Alya hissed and she even has her phone on recorder in case she misses a detail or two.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloé is now in the scene.

"Uh... No." Adrien frowned.

"..." Nino glanced up to see Sabrina frantically tapping on her phone.

"Or you could ask Nino?" Marinette tried to smile despite the cheek pinching. "He is BFFs with Adrien. He should know what Adrien likes."

"N-no way!" Alya quickly lets go and crosses her arms. "That's being lazy!"

"Does Al have a crush~?" Marinette sang and Alya playfully bonked her head.

"No! You do!" Alya denied and Marinette giggled. "Nino's a great guy but he ain't BF material. As if I'd see him that way. He's like a brother to me."

"Do you hear that? It's called _denial._ " Marinette whispered and Alya pushed Marinette to the floor. "Ack. I deserve that..."

"You deserved it!" Alya hissed, glancing back up to see the guys gone. She stood up, bending down and grabbing her bag where her phone was. "Come on. Help me buy his gift!"

"K.." Marinette stood up, rubbing her cheek as the in-denial reporter dragged her to the mall. It seems she'll need to change her plan. Help Alya buy a gift, deliver said gifts and eat lunch with her BFF before window cheese shopping. 'Not like an akuma is going to ruin this slow day.'

* * *

When Alya and Marinette saw the waiter, chef and several other adults getting taken by a bubble, they both agreed to check on their parents and head out. Plagg was fussing all the way about his cheese while Marinette just wants to believe her parents aren't dumb enough to open their windows and... _Huh_

"..." Marinette stared at the open windows and then slowly looking up at her mother so very far away. Curse her amazing cat vision, being able to see far distances as well as having a hard time focusing what's right in front of her. _Like a cat._

"I bet it's Headphones." Plagg commented.

"No way..." Marinette decided to enter her house, changing the sign to CLOSE as she checked for any open oven or gas. Her parents did get snatched up and it would be really bad if any of the food gets overcooked.

"Those were bubbles." Plagg pointed out, giving another hint. "Headphones was blowing bubbles before you met with the pesky phone."

"It could be someone else!" Marinette argued weakly because she doesn't know. All she knows is the akuma is bubble-based. "Look. Maybe it could be a person who likes bubbles?"

"Guess again pigtails." Plagg zoomed away from her shoulder to stare at windows where a ton of bubbles float around the sky.

" **Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of** **it.** "

"Tell me if that doesn't sound like Headphone's lingo." Plagg asked as Marinette stared at the strange bubble communication line.

" **No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.** "

"First conspiracy theory. Gabriel Agreste is freaking Hawkmoth." Marinette scrunched her nose. "Even if he's my idol!"

"Good theory. Needs evidence though." Plagg went back to the kitchen and nabbed a cheese danish. "What's the plan?"

"Should we uh... check it out as civilians first?" Marinette rests her hands on the table, staring at the food her mother left for her. 'I forgot to tell her I ate with Alya...'

"Do whatever. It's your second akuma enemy, after all." Plagg shrugged as Marinette sat down to eat the cold meal. "Besides, we can't purify the akuma without Misterbug. We can chill."

"Yeah..." Marinette drinks a glass of water, setting it down and grabbing the plates to set to the sink. "Besides, this will be Adrien's first birthday with us. What could go wrong?"

"That's the spirit." Plagg swirled around Marinette as she checked back her phone. A message from Nino?

**[Bring pastries M! Meet-up at Adrien's house. :D]**

"He can still text." Plagg sounded half-amazed. "Usually, akumatized people have all their stuff hidden after the transformation."

"Maybe I don't have to be Lady Noire to get his akumatized object?" Marinette tilted her head. She glanced at the shop. When Nino asked for pastries, Marinette has to go big. This is her classmate's birthday.

"Oh oh! Bring the Cheesecake! And the cheese bread! Cheese tarts! And-" Plagg starts suggesting as Marinette dropped the pastries in.

"Hush! This is for the people." Marinette chuckled, delicately placing the macarons. "Remind me to pretend the akumatized villain threatened me to bring the stuff, Plagg."

"If you place my order there then yes." Plagg agreed and Marinette might need to bring a scooter for this.

* * *

Marinette didn't need to wait long before Bubbler (That is indeed Nino) arrived to help her bring the food. He even transported her inside the bubble. It seems the bubble is semi-permeable to gases and liquids, but solid objects. Getting into the party, Marinette managed to get some alone-time to talk to Plagg. The bubbles are *jazz hands in the air* magic bubbles! They will need something equally magical like a miraculous to pop it. Plagg also suggested to save the adults before night time comes because these magical bubbles don't follow physics.

"He's going all in." Marinette muttered as she finally fixed the macaron pyramid. For reasons unknown to her, Nino refused to let anyone talk to her. Everyone is here to celebrate Adrien's birthday so it makes her confused why they're all acting shifty. Also, she seems to be the only one smart enough to fix the table. Alya could help because her mother is a chef, but Nino doesn't know that... And Alya might not know this is Nino? Not sure.

" **Okay guys! Get into position. Marinette? Awesome job!** " Bubbler grinned and gave a thumbs up as he stood on a bubble.

"Sure." Marinette went to the group, quickly tugged on the wrist then followed by a hug from Alya. Marinette looked at Alya, hugging back. "Wassup?"

"Wassup?" Alya pulled away and made a face as everyone cheered on the birthday boy. Marinette glanced to see Adrien's surprised expression before looking back at Alya. "We just saw our parents get bubbled."

"But this is Nino. He wouldn't let them die." Marinette reasoned as Adrien quickly went back inside and closed the door.

" **He'll be back. Don't worry and start partying!** " The guy landed on his DJ booth.

"Nino doesn't even recognize us!" Alya hissed, waving to her classmates as the music started playing. "In fact, he forced all of us to come here and act like we're having fun or we'll also end up in a bubble."

"What?" Marinette didn't see that coming. She thought Nino had a problem with adults but also the youth. 'There goes her pass.'

"Feel the mood." Alya pretends to dance as Marinette glanced around the yard. Marinette also starts to dance when Nino stared at their direction. If what Alya said was right then Marinette has to be very careful not to get to his bad side.

"True..." Marinette glanced around for a quick getaway. It seems her first plan won't work. Nino has a vendetta against everyone that isn't going the way he wants it. However, they noticed Adrien returning without his bag. "But what if this really is Adrien's first birthday with friends?"

"Oh you sweet child. Don't forget we have adults floating up the sky." Alya reminded and Marinette moved her head side to side.

"All right. So what's your plan?" Marinette tugged Alya so they can get close to the food table. Some people headed there to eat as well, but when Bubbler glares at them, they are obligated to head back to the dance floor. Marinette waved her croissant, "Sorry. The class' plan? This is our classmate."

"We were kinda hoping Misterbug and Lady Noire comes to save us." Alya stuffed a tart in her mouth. "Hmmm! This is pretty good M."

"Hm..." Marinette should've expected this. People were always the sort to watch by and do nothing. It's a self-preservation mechanism. _Same reason the old man she helped across the street gave her the miraculous._ She continued staring at Bubbler, munching on a blueberry tart. "So where do you think the object is?"

"Girl. You serious?" Alya asked as she too stared at Nino/Bubbler who changed the song under Chloé's request. "And isn't that too early?"

"It's Chloé.." Marinette shrugged and noticed Bubbler stare at them more than three times. She offered her hand to Alya, "Care to get a closer look?"

"You are crazy." Alya accepted her hand they they danced together. Not the stay-in-one-place pair dance but the waltz.

"Hey." Marinette took their time, scanning the group. "Do you think Chloé likes Adrien?"

"Jealous?" Alya teased this time but Marinette coughed before she giggled. _Although it's natural to hear someone laughing in a party, Marinette is pretty sure people would find her insulting for being happy._

"I barely know him." Marinette mumbled, heading closer to the DJ booth. Her eyes narrowed at the item behind the Bubbler's back. "What's on his back?"

"His weapon." Alya murmured, eyes widening as the Bubbler left the booth. Alya swirled to follow the villain's movement, telling the confused raven. "Ivan! That idiot!"

"What about him-?!" Marinette gasped as she saw Ivan getting sent to oblivion. She retracted from Alya, staring at the crowd. No one was reacting loudly. Mylène is crying but she's still going. "My ship!"

"..." Alya face palmed as Marinette dragged her towards the mansion.

"And where are you dudettes going?" Bubbler landed at the top and Alya was quick on her feet.

"Mari forgot to sign her present. She delivered it two hours ago to impress you-know-who." Alya hinted and Bubble glanced at Marinette and nodded.

"Gotcha. Head back later, k M?" Bubbler went back to his booth and Marinette tugged Alya into the house.

*Thud.

"Marinette! What is between you and Nino?" Alya interrogated as Marinette tugged her upstairs. "He acts so so chill with you!"

"I support his music. Online friends two years ago and kinda friends last semester. He has a Utube account by the way." Marinette reached Nathalie's office, using the woman's post-it and writing her message. "And you are right about the gift. I forgot to sign it."

"Ok but I'm going to head back out." Alya warned as she went back to the office. "Gonna comfort Mylène. That girl needs help."

"Be right there." Marinette called back and the door closed. After signing it with the good ol' **Love, [name]** , Marinette stuck it on her gift and stretched her arms. Plagg came out, munching on the cheese tart Marinette slipped in her jacket.

"Nice party am I right?" Plagg asked and Marinette looked back at Plagg. "Admit it. Food, music, people."

"Then it's time we crash the party." Marinette gave a hesitant smile. This may be Adrien's (hopefully not) first time celebrating a birthday party with people of his age but it's being hosted by an akuma who isn't choosy to who should be sent up to the atmosphere. "Ready Plagg?"

"Party pooper." Plagg retorted back.

"Plagg, C-claws out!" Marinette laughed, transforming right behind the camera.

...

* * *

...

"Okay... Okay..." Lady Noire crouched to hide from the cameras, reaching the window. "Time to be epic."

"Time to be..." Lady Noire got out of the window, struggling to get out and jump to the nearby platform. She lunged, grabbing the ledge. "A hero!"

"Nononono!" Lady Noire hissed as she accidentally lost her grip and fell off the rails to land on the unforgiving ground.

*Thud.

"..." Shockingly, she fell right on her face. She honestly thought being a cat hero gives her the ability to land on her feet but whatever. _It's not like anyone saw her-_

"Lady Noire?" Adrien, the most innocent sheltered classmate (Alya is far from innocent), noticed her and the black cat quickly scrambled to her feet. _Ohnonononononono_

"That's *cough* That's my name!" Lady Noire raised one clenched hand to cough and try to look professional. _Nope. Her voice squeaked._ 'Way to go me.'

"Gonna join the party or what?" Bubbler asked with a smile.

"Well~ I-" Lady Noire wants to indulge in a joke or two until she saw her classmate wince, having Lady Noire notice the familiar Hawk Moth face insignia.

'Ok. Focus. Alya might be right. Hawkmoth is actively interfering with his pawns.' Lady Noire pulled out her staff, walking towards the yard.

" **Party's over, Bubbler!** " Lady Noire meant it since the akuma thing was never going to work out. _Think. Think of a very heroic thing to say-_ Lady Noire blurted out the first thing that comes to mind and instantly regrets it. " **I'm here to distract you until Misterbug comes along!** "

...

'Oh god oh god.' Marinette realized she said it too bluntly. Now everyone is even more depressed because of what she said. _Why did she say the truth? No. Don't feel guilty_ _. You know you can't break the akumatized object and risk thousands of Parisians falling down and turning into road art._ Lady Noire felt her braid swooshing. 'Crap. Remedy this. Remedy...'

"I mean err..." Lady Noire swooshed her baton, trying to think. "Ahem... I'm an adult."

...

'Did someone face palm?' Lady Noire knows she's awkward at this whole hero business, but she really feels it's Alya who- The heroine quickly jumped away from an array of bubbles, landing on the platform right at the same level as the walls.

"Guess I missed one!" Bubbler yelled and Lady Noire really wished she was good with words.


End file.
